


What's Your Secret?

by FilthyUntouched



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad sales associate etiquette, Blackmail, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Exposure, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Financial Domination, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Lingerie, Molestation, Name-Calling, Panties, Public Humiliation, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyUntouched/pseuds/FilthyUntouched
Summary: You decided to go shopping for yourself, but you weren't expecting an army of cruel women would gang up on you and publicly expose your secret.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 38





	What's Your Secret?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbosimplici](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=verbosimplici).



> **CW:** Read the tags. Some measure of dubious consent to generate humiliation. Themes of public exposure.
> 
> Written for @verbosimplici on Twitter

You decided to go to the mall during your lunch break, to pick up a couple of things and step outside for a while. You walk past coffee shops and the food court, and you notice that despite the AC blasting chilled air throughout the store, the temperature has risen considerably since the morning. You’re ever so grateful of not having to haul around a jacket, and the pair of old worn jeans you’ve come to trust are soft around your legs. Overall, you feel quite comfortable walking around without a worry in the world, window shopping distractedly. So when you move past a Victoria’s Secret store, you falter. Gears grind in your head, you take a look around you out of habit, secretly making sure nobody you know might see and stop you for a chat. Then, you gather yourself and step inside. The pink and black furniture beckons you inside, and once you step past the threshold, soft pop music welcomes you with its overeager melody. Everywhere your gaze goes, you see racks of frilly, tasteful lingerie and dozens of pale mannequins who all look like they’re about ready to go on a Valentine’s Day’s date. Nobody approaches you for the moment, the sales associates busy ringing up and chatting with the only other customers in the shop – a mother-and-daughter couple, with the teenager giggly and enthusiastic about her new purchase.

You fondly remember that same thrill. After all, you made similar purchases in the past, and if anything catches your eye today, you’re going to walk out of the store with something new to add to your collection. You dive between two displays showcasing loungewear – colorful leggings, faux-oversize t-shirts that can double as a pajama top and as a workout tee, and a few off-the-shoulder hoodies with “PINK” in bold, capital letters across the chest. You’ve often wondered how it would feel like to wear a full outfit, if the stretchy fabric would fit over your frame, if the cut of the t-shirt would make you look more feminine. You don’t really have the budget for a shopping spree (much as you’d like to), so you keep fantasizing about everything you’d love to buy. “Someday,” you tell yourself.

You reach a portion of the store that looks like it was made for you. Everything on display around you is just your style. It’s an explosion of floral prints, tasteful pink tones and lace hems. You start browsing, happy to be in your element.

You finally find a couple of pairs of panties that you’re willing to splurge on, and now it’s just a matter of finding the right size to fit _you_. In the past you’ve gotten away with the classic lie of “I’m shopping for my girlfriend” only to hurriedly dig through the various sizes to find a more generous fitting for your male body shape as soon as anyone nearby turned the other way. Now, you can see a young black woman approaching with manicured hands clasped in front of her and a lip-glossed smile plastered on her friendly face. She probably works here and has seen you with a puzzled look on your face, opening drawers to find the right size. Well, here comes nothing.

“Hi, are you finding everything okay?” she has a bassy voice, long straightened hair and natural make-up, she’s full-figured and definitely a beautiful woman – it’s no wonder she’s a Victoria’s Secret employee.

“Uhm, yeah– I mean, yes. Thank you.” you reply, caught off-guard by how stunning she is.

“No worries! If you need some help, don’t hesitate to ask. I’m Lisa, you can find me over the counter, there.” And she points to the side of the store where VS-branded make-up and perfumes can be found.

“Nick, and thank you again.” you say, returning her smile with what you hope can be a convincing expression of confidence, but probably isn’t.

She steps away and you resume your search, intimidated by her beauty and a little embarrassed by her straightforwardness. You didn’t even have the time to sneak in some comment about shopping for your girlfriend. What if Lisa thinks you’re here for yourself? She wouldn’t be wrong but you’re not in any hurry to prove her right. For now, this is your secret.

That’s what you think as you bend to open the bottom-most drawer, after realizing that the more accommodating sizes are kept down there. You’re sweating a bit, you can feel moisture gathering at the small of your back, just when a gust of air from the AC gives you goose bumps. And then you hear giggling from the cosmetics section. You turn around to Lisa smirking, her face partially hidden by her phone in front of her. It’s probably nothing. Surely she just saw a funny picture, and she isn’t laughing at you. That’s just your insecurity speaking, and making you grab the pair of baby blue panties with a print of dainty pastel flowers that you were looking at, and move towards the next section.

From her spot next to the new line of body mists and summery scents, perched with her hips resting against the make-up counter, Lisa can clearly see the guy who’s just come into the store look around sheepishly and bend down to grab some panties from the display. The typical embarrassed boyfriend shopping for stuff he doesn’t have a clue about, who’s probably going to pick the wrong size for his girlfriend, she thought, before the sight of the customer’s – Nick’s – underwear came into view. His jeans are slipping down with all the aimless moving around the store, and with his kneeling there just isn’t any helping the fact that his pants are riding down, revealing a strip of dusty pink lace above a pair of panties in the same color. Even the top of his asscheeks is peeking from the hem of his jeans where the fabric of the underwear has ridden up his crack. Unbelievable. Lisa can’t contain a laugh at this sorry sight – the pair is from an old collection, and has clearly been worn quite a bit. He definitely needs to shop for some new models, and Lisa is desperate to have some fun with him.

She quickly snaps a picture of him and circles his ass with the drawing tool, as out of focus as it is this far away, and plugs the candid photo into the group chat she shares with her colleagues, adding a caption to further clarify the blurry snap. “ _Look at this dude! Fan of our merch! Gonna tease “her” a bit_ ” winky face emoji, panties emoji and sent! From the other side of town, even Kristy and Sasha and about four other girls who aren’t working today see the picture and reply with a mix of crying-laughing emojis, pink hearts and an encouraging “ _He’s gonna need something from this season, or this year! LOL_ ”. And for good measure, she calls Laura, who’s out front near the entrance to the store, on the walkie-talkie. “Hey, come take a look at the guy I sent y’all a picture of. Show him some hospitality.” “Sure thing!” comes the amused reply.

“Hi, I’m Laura.” you turn around so fast you almost give yourself whiplash. You’ve moved over to some different racks full of bra and panties sets, leisurely browsing the lingerie on display and got completely blindsided when another sales associate appeared from behind a tiered display full of lacy bralettes and matching thongs. Laura is, in one word, glam. If she weren’t sporting an all-black V-neck and skin-tight jeans outfit, you could easily picture her in a bedazzled mini dress and stilettoes. She looks like she could be Latina. Her hair is thick and brown, with honey-caramel highlights. She’s perfectly contoured and although she’d be perfect with a nice red lip, the pair of fake lashes she has on is already a nice touch. You’d be curious to know what they feel like, if you weren’t so worried about looking ridiculous with a full face of make-up, never mind falsies.

“Uhm, hi. I’m just browsing… “

“Oh yeah, just wanted to let you know that we have a deal going on right now in the store: 5 for $35. It’s the perfect occasion to revamp your wardrobe.” she gives a wink, and in your embarrassment you don’t catch what she’s implying. “What’s your favorite color, Nick?” almost gives her intentions away, but you’re too in your head about having this beautiful girl be so hands-on with a customer.

“Ah, pink? I suppose?” you gesture around, giggling awkwardly.

“Yeah, I figured… “ she whispers, her hand next to her mouth as if she were telling you a secret.

You go back to looking intensely at the bras in front of you, hoping she’ll leave you be, but unfortunately she doesn’t just yet. On top of that, you can see that Lisa and another girl have moved to a different spot, and are both looking at you. Oh God, what if they think you want to steal something? It would be so very embarrassing to have security called on you, and to get banned from the store! This is the closest and most convenient location for you, you really don’t want to have to drive to find another store if they throw you out from here. You try to look the least suspicious a man shopping for female underwear can look while visibly going red in the face.

“Oops!” comes the high-pitched cry from Laura next to you. The tape she uses to measure customer and fit them has slipped from around her neck and fallen between two pieces of flashy, hot-pink furniture. You don’t want to seem like a creep, right? So of course your first instinct is to bend down and fish for the tape, to help her out. Out of the blue, uproarious laughter explodes behind you and you can distinctly hear “See, told ya!” in Lisa’s bassy voice. You almost bump your head on the way up and as you hand the measuring tape to Lisa she puts on an expression of pity and tells you:

“Uh-oh Nicole, your undies are, like, totally showing. You should probably do something about that.”

Before she’s done speaking, her frown has morphed into a mischievous smirk, and when you turn to run off you see Lisa and the other employee closing in on you.

“Yeah, Nicole, what kind of sissy would go around wearing an old pair of panties? You need something new!” Lisa’s French manicure grasps your t-shirt and pulls it up enough to reveal the frilly pink lace of your underwear, still overflowing from your worn jeans. Her other hand closes around the waistband and pulls, giving you an uncomfortable wedgie. With two fingers, she pinches the silken, faded tag on the back of the panties and shows it to the colleague closest to her, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed shorter girl with freckles. “See? They’re Victoria’s Secret. She’s not even hiding how much she likes our store!”

“A true fan, uh? I guess this little sissy won’t mind doing some shopping with us, do you little bitch boy?” those words feel so out of place coming from the blonde’s friendly face, but as soon as you hear them, you can feel yourself shrinking, mortified for having been caught.

Sarah is throwing away the plastic box her salad was in when her phone pings with the dedicated ringtone for the VS employees’ group chat. “ _Look at this dude! Fan of our merch! Gonna tease “her” a bit_ ” reads Lisa’s caption to the photo of a guy bent awkwardly, with sagging jeans and lacey panties showing above the waistband. If the photo were any clearer, or taken from a closer angle, Sarah would bet the lace could even show through the old, faded denim, giving this poor dude unmistakable panty lines. Lisa’s a tease, and loves making guys squirm and wrap them around her finger, but with such an obvious pair of panties, this dude wasn’t gonna keep his secret hidden for long. And now Sarah is very much eager to join in on the fun. She finishes her lunch break and exits the backroom to join the rest of the staff.

When she gets to the others, they’re all looking down to the customer, who’s hunched in embarrassment, muttering pathetic excuses.

“It’s laundry day, I didn’t have anything else to wear! No, I swear it’s true… these aren’t mine, they’re my roommate’s!” he whines with his arms pursed in front of him, as if that would shield him from the oncoming humiliation. In his sweaty fist he’s even clutching two pairs of panties!

“Hey Sarah! There you are! Take a look at this!” Lisa flips her smartphone towards her boss and flicks with her thumb from one picture to the next saved in her phone’s gallery. For the past fifteen, she’s been following behind this pathetic guy, taking pics of his panties every time he bent to look at the lowest shelves, and snapping shots of his lacy panty lines across his cheeks whenever he stood with a hand on his hip, looking appreciatively at feminine underwear.

“What a creep! He’s just going around our store wearing _that_? What if someone had seen him? It’s a good thing nobody else is around – can you imagine, little sissy, what a scene you’d cause? Lucky for you, we’re here to take care of it, and teach you a thing or two about wearing panties.” Sarah immediately comes across as the most wicked of the group, with her perfect skin, razor-sharp eyeliner and tight bun of black hair. She looks like she might be of Asian descent, and with all of them gathered together, they make quite the picture. It feels like a group of models is ganging up on a poor customer, and they’re only just starting to have fun.

The girl whose name you don’t know takes advantage of the fact that Lisa is showing Sarah other embarrassing pictures she’s taken of you to sneak behind you and take a fistful of your shirt. Then, she proceeds to pull you away by the scruff of your neck like you’re a dog who’s just got caught doing something bad, and you feel yourself getting redder and redder, sweating under the bright lights and dizzy with the scent of vanilla perfume and strawberry lip-gloss.

“I think this very, very naughty panty boy should shop some more and make our sales look good, or else you can just post those pics all over Insta, Lisa!” the threat barely pierces through your mind. For now, the absolute humiliation of having four Victoria’s Secret employees making fun of you and _knowing_ about _your_ secret is punishment enough.

“Excellent idea! Yeah, little bitch, why don’t you pick something you like? You look like a brief girl, Nicole, but maybe you’re just dying for one of these?” mocks Laura, holding a pale pink lace thong in front of herself and shaking it in your face. You swallow and start sweating even more, unable to say anything to defend yourself. They can probably see how much you’d love to get into a thong written all over your face. You know it’d never fit over your junk, and that it’d be uncomfortable to wear around for long periods of time, but if you could have just one pair, maybe you could get used to the fit, to the feel of lace and cotton seams riding across your taint. You could practice until you got confident that your dick or balls wouldn’t slip out at the first hint of movement. You’ve always wanted to buy a lace thong, and you can’t rip your eyes off of the piece Laura is holding. The girls laugh at you and before you know it, a shopping basket is in your hands and the thong is inside of it, along with the other two pairs of panties you’d already picked out – for yourself.

Sarah laughs out loud and nods her head approvingly, and she pats your ass before walking away, presumably back towards the registers. Laura, Lisa and the other nameless girl take turns leading you around the store from section to section. They put bras and panties in front of your body, and with a considering look on their faces they get to decide what you’d look good in. Laura slips her measuring tape around your chest, brushing it against your hardening nipples – your bodily reactions are betraying how utterly defeated and degraded you feel right now.

After a good 30 minutes of fun, the girls look at your basket with a satisfied look.

“Well, sissy,” says Lisa, “looks like you’ve got quite the haul.”

“Don’t forget to apply the discount, Jen! Nicole here is being very generous, right?” Laura giggles as she speaks to the blonde employee that still has a steel-grip over your arm and has been guiding you wherever she wanted to for the last half-hour.

“Yeah, yeah, how can I forget? This pretty girl will be all everyone is going to talk about for weeks! Not to mention how good she’ll make our location look with all of these purchases!” Jen replies, rummaging into your basket with her other hand, mixing the articles as if they were candy in a bowl ready for trick-or-treaters – a jumble of colors, patterns, fabrics and models.

Next, they lead you to the registers, and you feel your stomach sink when you notice a few other shoppers have arrived since you got here. A pair of young women – sisters or best friends shopping for a bachelorette party? – are talking among themselves, but their eyes are definitely darting towards you. Oh God, it’s unmistakable that everything on the counter is for yourself, there’s no mention of an imaginary girlfriend that’d hold now!

Lisa wears a bright, friendly smile as she rings up everything that was picked for you.

There are three thongs that you can see moving in front of you when you’re able to focus back on Lisa’s and Laura’s cooing.

“These will look _so_ good on you, Nikki!” says Jen, holding high-legged black Brazilians to Lisa. The panties look tropical, with bright pink and orange flowers across the tiny triangle that is supposed to cover your genitals, and with the brand name embroidered in bold white letters along the thin waistband. You can feel them riding up your crack already and you’re not even wearing them yet!

“Uhm, yeah, look at this!” Laura hums appreciatively, holding a pink teddy entirely made out of lace, on display for all to see, still on its clothes hanger. “I bet your boyfriend will love seeing you in this little number. Look how sexy it is! It’s practically see-through!” she says, her voice definitely loud enough for everyone to hear.

You’re in no state to analyze the fact that you like wearing lingerie – for the longest time you’ve felt like it was far too weird a hobby to be into. Now, you’ve grown to accept this side of yourself, but even still, you weren’t quite ready to be humiliated in front of strangers like this. Not by a group of gorgeous women, bossing you around, calling you names, threatening to expose your secret on the web unless you splurge on underwear… it feels all a bit too much, and you’re completely helpless.

In the middle of the process, Jen gets you to sign up for an Angel Card. You’re in no position to refuse, not when Lisa taps her phone inside her front pocket with a wicked smile. Begrudgingly, you give Jen all of your details, and if you were really wearing a leash, this would feel like it just got shorter, and the collar around your neck a little tighter. They have complete control over you, one way or another.

“Great, this way you’ll get reward points whenever your depraved little ass feels like buying sissy clothes from one of our stores. And don’t worry, we’ll be sure to pass word around of your tastes to our colleagues across town!”

When Jen and Lisa are finally done ringing up everything, – you lost count but the printed paper bag looks big enough for at least 10 items, you’ll have to check the damage once you get back home – Laura taps your shoulder.

“Sarah has prepared a little surprise for you! The items are already included in the receipt, but she wanted to hand them over… personally. Follow me.”

You gather your bag in a trembling hand and walk back across the store, unsure of what Sarah’s surprise might be, under the confused and curious gaze of the other customers scattered around between the shelves and racks. You wonder what they must be thinking, and if you weren’t furiously blushing already, you’d get even redder in the face.

When you stop, you realize you’ve reached the fitting rooms. Several hot pink doors look into the same waiting area, and sat with perfect posture on the ottoman in the center of the room is Sarah, with a stack of clothes in her hands. She puts them down next to her and holds out to you just two items.

“Wear these, then come out to show us how they look on you.” she orders, with a deceitfully kind expression plastered across her perfect face. You’re paralyzed, and it’s Laura who finally pushes you into one of the cubicles.

The door locks, this is the first shred of privacy you can have since you first got out of the house, and yet you feel so observed and under control, even though you’re certain there are no cameras… right? You’ve already paid for everything, including this stuff Sarah wants you to wear, and there’s no escaping the fitting room without doing as she says, so you don’t really have a choice.

Meekly, you remove your sneakers and socks, then the jeans and t-shirt, and when you see yourself wearing only your comfortable, beloved VS pink lace-trimmed panties you feel at ease for just a second, before the humiliation washes over you. In your hands is a pair of brief panties – white and pink, striped and bearing the store’s name across the elastic waistband – and a silky bra, similarly pink and with the logo on the straps. You notice it must be at least a B-cup and shame pervades you as you wear it awkwardly, the wiring doing its best to hold up empty, sunken cups. Luckily, everything fits in your crotch area, and you hope nothing with slip out. The elastic digs into the flesh of your ass, so taut and never-worn-before, and you’re certain it will be visible even over your jeans.

You take a deep breath, steel yourself and step outside to be judged.

“Hmm, not slutty enough, but that can be fixed later. And we should really do something about those tits of yours. Such tiny boobs, panty boy – that won’t do at all!” Sarah critiques your look while she walks past you, grabs your socks from the floor of the fitting room, and stuffs them expertly into _your_ bra. “There! Now you’re starting to look like a real girl, Nicole.” Laura is laughing at you, clapping her hands enthusiastically, nodding along to whatever her boss decides to do with you.

“Next!” says Sarah, pushing two more items into your arms.

Back in the fitting room, you’re relieved to see it’s a t-shirt and a pair of pants, but the relief doesn’t last long. The t-shirt is much too tight and barely fits over your torso with the added padding of the bra, and you can clearly see the pink satin material of it where the cotton tee stretches across your chest. Every time you turn, the lights shining from the ceiling highlight your fake boobs.

Next is the pair of pants, which are really just stretchy black leggings with a high waistband bearing the store’s “PINK” logo. Luckily, the color seems to hide the pattern of the panties underneath, but the material doesn’t help very much, and these are a bit too tight and uncomfortable as well. In the mirror, you can clearly see that you’re wearing women’s underwear. The brand-new panties Sarah is forcing you to wear are giving you visible panty lines, and if you turn your back to the mirror and try bending over, the light is passing right through the elastane yoga pants as if they weren’t even there. Well, they’re barely there even if you stand back up. They make you feel naked, as if you were walking around wearing nothing but underwear.

Without anything better to do, or any way to shield your bottom from view, you step out, but Sarah urges you back to put your sneakers on. Dread fills you as you realize what’s about to happen. When you exit the fitting room one final time, you’re all ready to go.

The sissy boy who steps out paints a really nice picture. “Look at those panty lines! You can totally tell he’s wearing our merch under those leggings! So cute!” squeals Laura, side-hugging a smiling Sarah, who nods appreciatively.

“Yes, she’s almost ready. Get her clothes and her bag, I’m gonna give our Nicole here the final touches.” she orders around the quivering man in front of her, and her subordinate in the same breath, compelling obedience.

Head hanging low, the man, now dressed as a 20-something girl, follows behind Sarah, dragging his feet, long black hair hiding his flustered face. It’s the only thing about him that’s concealed, cast in shadow, as the bright lighting in the store directs the eye towards his sheer leggings and tight white tee.

With a harsh grip, Sarah forces him to look up at her, and he notices they’re now next to the cosmetics. She spritzes the latest body mist over him, scattering sparkly droplets of perfume all over his body. Next, she grabs a nude-colored, anonymous tester and smears the sweet lip-gloss all over his clenched mouth. Within seconds of the application, he goes wide-eyed, feeling the tingle of the plumper starting to take effect.

“If you wanna be real slutty, you gotta have slutty lips, don’t you think? This plumping formula works wonders, but I bet you could get fillers for the real deal. In the meantime, this will do.” Sarah is generous with the lip product, and viciously squeezes the nearly empty tube, overlining his lips so that some of the gloss ends up on his skin, to enhance the effect and produce a truly irresistible pout.

“Finishing touches, Nikki… I can’t let you walk out of here looking like any regular gal. You need some glam.” Guiding his hips, Sarah places Nick in front of the counter with his hands flush to the top of it. Next, she twirls, grabbing two small plastic boxes. In the mix of humiliation, confusion and admiration, he stands still as she takes her time measuring out fake nails and expertly applying them to his fingers, according to size.

“Such patience, you’re really a good girl, aren’t you? Almost done… now, try to close your eyes. No squinting, or I’ll do a terrible job and it’ll be your fault Nicole!” sweat beading his forehead and the back of his neck, the man is petrified as Sarah breaks open the other box and fishes out a small tube of glue – similar to the one that came with the nails. The next minute is spent in utter silence, and with his eyes closed, Nick can only listen and furiously blush with embarrassment as he hears female voices approaching the cosmetics counter, whisper something unintelligible about him, and then grow fainter, as the women walk away from the sight of a grown man dressed as a college-aged girl.

When Sarah gives him the go-ahead to open his eyes, he’s shocked to be faced with his own reflection. His eyes look huge with the wispy fake lashes batting sensually back at him, but the humiliation is unbearable and he instinctively recoils and averts his gaze, unable to enjoy the get-up due to the harrowing circumstances.

“There! Everything’s been paid for, and you got your Angels Card, so we’ll be looking forward to see you spend those sweet, sweet reward points soon, am I right?”

Then, with Sarah stepping closely next to him, _Nicole_ has to do her walk of shame across the floor if she wants to get out and back home. Passing by the women shopping in the store is the most degrading thing she’s had to do today, and he almost doesn’t notice Laura pushing her purchases in her hands, her old men’s jeans and t-shirt thrown into the bag alongside the panties and thongs she bought – some she picked, others that were forced upon her. No pink panties, Nicole notices, as Laura had seen fit to throw those old things away for good.

The other shoppers giggle at the sight of her, and so do Lisa and Jen. Once they’ve reached the registers, Sarah hugs Nick – _Nicole_ – but it’s just an excuse to pull on her new panties, wedging them and snapping the waistband with a “ _thwack_ ”. Jen approaches, and whispers in her ear “Nice ass, Nikki. Love that style of brief. Really girly and innocent… you’re gonna make men _very_ confused when they see how slutty you are! Going around showing everyone your underwear… “ she scoffs with faux disapproval and playfully slaps her ass.

After stepping outside the entrance, Nicole turns around and sees Sarah with her arms crossed, looking at her masterpiece, and Lisa. With a wink, she fondly says, “Well, this was lots of fun, Nicole. Thanks for shopping with us. We all hope to see you around soon.” But Nicole is speechless and can only walk off, dejected, knowing everyone across town will see her outfit and laugh at her.


End file.
